The primary aim of the Health and Retirement Study (HRS) cooperative agreement is to collect and distribute multi-disciplinary data to support research on aging, retirement preparation and planning, and the midlife antecedents of chronic disease and disablement. To remain relevant to the study of later midlife, and to continue to monitor cohort change, it is necessary to refresh the study periodically through the addition of new younger cohorts. The steady state refreshment design for HRS calls for new six-year birth cohorts to be added every six years. This revision proposal seeks to implement the next scheduled refreshment by adding the Late Baby Boom (LBB) cohort in 2016. It will continue the same expanded minority oversample design for the baby boom as was implemented in 2010 by supplement funding for the Early Baby Boom and Mid Baby Boom cohorts. The new LBB cohort will be fully integrated into the HRS design, including collection of biomarkers, DNA, and linkage consents to Social Security and other records as appropriate.